In the structural design of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a testing unit and an ESD unit adopt the mode of separate design. In general, the testing unit is disposed at an edge of a data line, and the ESD unit is disposed at an edge of the data line or at four corners of a display. The testing unit and the ESD unit with separate design occupy large area, so that a narrow-bezel and/or high-resolution display panel cannot be acquired.